Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180227060552
I was watching a video about what do serves hate about their jobs and many say crappy tips and I read many comments on how servers shouldn't expect tips from customers when they are just doing their jobs. I get that you shouldn't always be an award for doing what you are supposed to do or for doing the right thing. I do volunteer work on my free time and I don't expect anything on it and return. However, I disagree about servers shouldn't expect tips for doing their jobs since servers work their butt off to get you great serves because they depend on your tips to cover their expenses because even if they do get paid but they get paid very little. My friend is a waitress and gets paid 2.25 an hour and makes about 25 dollars a week, that doesn't even cover her gas money, so she depends on tips. If a person gives you a dollar for a tip, then you have to split it with the busboy, the hostess, and bartender(somethings) that like 25 cent tip, you try buying something with 25 cents. People say that then it's your own fault for working there even when you knew the pay is going to suck, even if the pay sucks but people still work in places with sucky pay since they need the money and sucky pay is better than no pay at all, plus it's not easy to find yourself another job. I have been working in the same place for a year because I live in some town, where there aren't many places hiring and you have to stick to your sucking paying job. If everyone thought the same way you did then you will be going to crowd restaurant because there would be no hostess to serve you, eating at a dirty table with dirty dishes since there would be no busboy to clean your table and you would be serving yourself because there would be no waitress to take your order and bring your job to your table. Then there are people who complain that they could barely afford the food at the restaurant and they aren't going pay extra for the person who served them, then don't go out to eat at a restaurant, when you go out at nice restaurant you can't be cheap and if you don't want to tip the waitress then go to fast-food place instead because where I work we can't accept tips. Plus when you go out, you're not just paying for the meal but for the serves you receive because someone took you to be seated, someone took your order and brought it to your table, and someone cleans your table. If you just paid for the meal, then you will be finding your own and cleaning your own table, taking your own order, bring it to your own table, and along getting your own drinks. I am not a waitress but I hate when people say they aren't tipping because they are already getting paid to work. I could understand at some restaurants pay waitress, busboy, and hostess decent money, so they I could understand why people feel won't need to tip. I still tip tho since I work in fast food and now how much a struggle can be. However, there are other people like my friend who get paid 2 bucks an hour and if you don't tip because of money problems then imagine getting paid 2 bucks an hour and you will know what money problems. My friend has to give great serves to every table because even if they are rude or seem cheap by splitting meals but there a good chance that the would give you good tips and that has happened before, where she has dealt with rude customers but they give her good tips and with customers were seem cheap but they also gave her good tips. She has dealt with customers who are sweet but give her crappy tips or nothing at all. However, she which she knew if the people who she was serving is going give her a tip or not, so if they weren't then she would give them her 2 bucks service to them.